


Playing Games With the Enemy

by Idiotgangleader



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Handcuffs, M/M, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 07:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10508907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idiotgangleader/pseuds/Idiotgangleader
Summary: Jacob Frye, Maxwell Roth, and Crawford Starrick are supposed to be enemies. But instead they place a whole new meaning on the term "strange bedfellows".





	

The cool air left goose bumps on his skin as he fidgeted with the binds that held his hands behind his back. He had no idea where he was and had absolutely no way of knowing due to the blindfold that was secured tightly over his eyes and around his head. The feeling of rough and cold concrete and the child on his body told him that he was unclothed which caused his eyes to roll behind the blindfold.

_So that’s what this was, was it?_

Feelings of anxiousness and uncertainty slowly began to leave him as he listened around wherever he was for any sign of another person in his presence. The two of them were around somewhere, they had to be. Neither of them were particularly known for their patience, one more so than the other, which was both a blessing and a curse depending on the situation. Yes, he knew the second he figured out his state of nakedness exactly who took him and for what purpose.

Most would be terrified if they were placed in a situation such as this, but Jacob knew better. He wasn’t in any real danger. At least, not yet. It was all a game between the three of them, though he usually got somewhat of a warning beforehand. Perhaps this was another way to exaggerate the “enemy” portion of their little game.

Crawford Starrick and Maxwell Roth; the two most feared men in London as well as his bitter enemies. Or at least, they were supposed to be. Maxwell Roth was a rival gang leader, someone that Jacob should have fought tooth and nail to take out. Yet, the two of them began an uncanny friendship that eventually blossomed into something much more... _intense_. It was this relationship with Roth that led to the involvement of Crawford Starrick. Starrick had somehow caught wind of the two gang leaders working together to bring him down and resorted to punishing them in particularly creative ways. However, the night didn’t end as the Grandmaster expected it two. In fact, it was the best night the three of them had ever experienced. The Templar realized the talents of the two men and decided to let them live so that the three of them could together play their little games again. Usually said games involved meeting in a discreet location, but this was the first time that they used kidnapping. The Rook couldn’t deny that he was a little nervous. After all, Roth and Starrick were both on the same side of the Assassin/Templar war; he was the odd one out. Perhaps they decided that they finally had their fill?

Suddenly, Jacob heard footsteps from the other side of the room. They were here, at least, one of them was. But he couldn’t tell which one yet. The footsteps came closer and closer until Jacob suddenly felt an iron vice-like grip on his jaw that forced his head upward.

“Oh Jacob, my boy. What sort of trouble have you gotten yourself into this time?”

It was Starrick’s voice, which meant that Roth had to be nearby. Perhaps he was watching silently with his signature devious smirk on his face and a bottle of wine in his hand. That sounded like something he would do, but Starrick jerking his jaw again ripped him away from his thoughts.

“Well, I was more or less _dragged_ into trouble this time...”

He was interrupted when he heard some distant rustling from across the room that immediately caught his attention.

“Such a naughty boy you are, Jacob, my dear.” A gravelly voice echoed before he felt the familiar feeling of a gloved hand caressing his collarbone and chest. The gang leader hummed contently and tried to nuzzle the man’s arm, but his face has secured tightly in Starrick’s grip; the young assassin had no hope of escaping. However, a pair of lips soon found their way onto Jacob’s and captured them in a bruising and breath wrenching kiss. Jacob gasped lightly and an experienced tongue slipped into his mouth and began exploring the wet cavern of the Rook. He kissed Starrick back eagerly but gasped again when he felt another pair of lips on his neck. Just the mere thought of being dominated by both of the Templars never ceased to send jolts of pleasure to Jacob’s cock, even though they had done this what must have been dozens of times already.

As Jacob’s lips moved in harmony with Starrick’s, Roth’s mouth nipped and sucked on the tender flesh of where Jacob’s neck met his collarbone while his hands roamed slowly over his shoulders and chest. A light groan brewed in the Rook’s throat, only to be lost in the kiss between himself and Starrick. The Templar Grandmaster then gripped the back of Jacobs’ hair and roughly yanked back in order to deepen the kiss. A grunt of pain and pleasure finally escaped him as Roth fingers began ghosting over his nipple. He was now grateful that he was currently not wearing pants. The actions of the two men were causing an increasing arousal and any trousers would have been most uncomfortable.

“Mr. Starrick, it seems our little Rook has decided to come to life for us.” Roth whispered huskily before giving Jacob’s chest a few affectionate kisses.

Starrick finally pulled away, leaving Jacob a breathless heaving mess and anxiously ready for more. Jacob felt a calloused hand caress his cheek before a single, firm kiss was pressed to his lips.

“Yes, it appears so. I do wonder how long he can last. Shall we find out, Roth?”

A husky chuckle next to Jacob’s ear alerted the two men of the Blighter’s answer and a small shiver made its way down Jacob’s spine. Roth and Starrick could be ruthless when they wanted to be, and he had been at the blunt end of their aggression on more than one occasion.

Suddenly, Jacob felt himself being yanked up to his feet. Roth’s arm was wrapped around his waist and helped steady him while Starrick gripped his jaw again.

“Tell you what, my boy? If you can last for as long as we say, you won’t get the crop. How does that sound?”

Another shudder found Jacob’s spine at the mention of the crop. Sure he enjoyed the sting of it _sometimes_ , but when Roth and Starrick wanted it to hurt; they made sure it really _hurt_. Needless to say, punishment with the crop wasn’t something that Jacob was eager to get today.

“Personally, I find that red is quite a suiting color for that little _ass_ of yours.” On his emphasis on the word, Roth placed a hard smack to Jacob’s exposed backside; causing the young man to let out a gasp and small whimper. The crop may have hurt, but there was something extremely arousing about Roth’s spankings that sent another flow of pleasure and anticipation down Jacob’s spine. He almost was tempted to disobey and provoke a spanking from the older man. However, Jacob knew better than to intentionally make Roth cross. As much as he enjoyed the man smacking his backside, he knew there would be nothing pleasurable about it if Roth was angry with him.

“Now now, Maxwell. Jacob has been a very good boy for us so far.” Starrick whispered as he lightly gripped Jacob’s cock, causing the Rook to let out a loud groan. Said groan was interrupted by a gloved hand gripping his chin and turning his face to meet a hungry mouth that trapped his own in a rough and passionate kiss. Even though he was blindfolded, he could always tell which one was kissing him. Starrick’s kisses were brutal and dominant, but Roth’s kisses were eager and hungry. Both of the men’s styles were enough to take the Assassin’s breath away.

As he lost himself in Roth’s mouth, Jacob was roughly pulled from his thoughts when he felt the warm mouth of Crawford Starrick engulf his hard, aching cock. Jacob moaned and whimpered into Roth’s mouth as he felt Starrick’s tongue roam over the head and down the shaft. The Blighter’s grip on him was tight, and once again a hand was placed in his hair to keep him still during the brutal attack on his mouth.

When Jacob unintentionally tried to buck his hips into Starrick’s mouth, he was rewarded by Roth’s arm firmly wrapping around his waist and Starrick’s hand giving a hard slap to his ass. Roth pulled away for just a moment and whispered a warning “ _behave_ ” to the gang leader before returning to continue his assault on Jacob’s mouth.

If Jacob could have, he wouldn’t have hesitated to plead. Starrick’s mouth sucking his cock while Roth’s mouth devoured his own was enough to cause his restraint to waver. What he wasn’t reader for, however, was Starrick’s fingers reaching around him and rubbing against his tight hole. A whimper escaped Jacob’s throat as he felt the familiar extreme tightness in his nether regions. He wouldn’t last long at all at this rate. Then he felt one of Starrick’s fingers enter him, and then another!

_Dear God..._

Jacob’s knees began to get weak which only worsened as Starrick’s fingers began pumping in and out of him; making sure to hit that special spot inside of him over and over again.

This wasn’t fair at all, they knew that he couldn’t take all this. He had been set up for failure since the beginning.

He felt Roth’s lips pull away for a moment before feeling the unmistakable feeling of the man’s tongue on his ear. It took everything he had not to come right on the spot, and Roth’s devious chuckle that came afterwards only made it that much harder.

“Aww, do you want to come, darling?”

The assassin nodded his head desperately, he was at his limit; there was no way in Hell that he would be able to take much more of this.

“Please...” he whimpered as he tried his hardest to resist the temptation to buck his hips furiously into Starrick’s mouth.

The Templar moaned against his cock and almost set Jacob over the edge but Starrick quickly grabbed the base of the shaft and effectively prevented Jacob from reaching his nirvana. The boy whimpered loudly and tried to speak out multiple phrases of begging, but they all came out a jumbled mess.

“I think he’s ready for the grand finale, wouldn’t you agree, Crawford?”

Jacob heard Starrick getting to his feet which make him both excited and heartbroken. He desperately needed release... _soon._ He knew he would get it eventually, but he was getting very impatient. To coax them onward, Jacob did the only thing he could while restrained. He slowly began grinding his ass against Roth’s crotch, knowing that the thespian’s patience was most likely running thin as well and his resolve wouldn’t last much longer. However, he was surprised to feel his gloved hand almost roughly grabbing his cock, though it certainly got his attention.

“No no, my dear. Starrick is going to ravish that part of you tonight. And you, my dear boy, are going to pleasure me with that talented little mouth of yours. How do you like that?”

Before Jacob could answer, Roth’s tongue was back and tracing the outside of his ear. The Rook let out a small moan before nodding his head anxiously and trying to turn his head so that he could kiss the man. Roth chuckled but seemed to allow it all the same and pressed a gentler, affectionate kiss to the younger man’s hungry mouth.

After a moment, Jacob felt his jaw being roughly yanked away from Roth’s and dragged over to another section of the room.

“That was quite rude, Starrick.” Roth growled as his footsteps followed the other two men.

Starrick only huffed and stopped Jacob before forcing his upper body over what felt like the armrest of a couch. His face was pressed into the fabric of the couch while his ass simultaneously was kept in the air. His arms were still bound behind his back so he couldn’t even steady himself but he didn’t care, all he cared about was getting his release.

“If you’re so eager, then quit complaining and get on the couch.” Starrick retorted back before the sound of rustling fabric and unbuckling of a belt could be heard. As Jacob waited for Starrick, he felt his head being lifted off the couch slightly and placed into Roth’s lap. The Rook then heard the telltale sound of Roth undoing his pants before a hand was felt on the back of his head and guiding the young man to the Blighter’s waiting cock. He nuzzled his face against it in which Roth responded by affectionately placing a hand in the assassin’s hair. However, he was interrupted by the feeling of something wet and warm prodding his back entrance, causing him to whimper in anticipation.

When Starrick’s fingers entered him again, Jacob let out a groan of pleasure that was interrupted yet again, this time by the hand gripping tightly in his hair.

“Don’t you get distracted, my dear. You have a job to do.”

Jacob only nodded and searched for the man’s cock with his mouth before finally succeeding in wrapping his lips around the throbbing organ. He used his tongue to lick up and down the shaft and massage the underside against the roof of his mouth. Roth only purred as he continued to gently caress Jacob’s hair as a form of encouragement. He only wished that his hands weren’t bound behind his back and he could have more resources available to pleasure the older man. Few things were more satisfying than making Maxwell Roth lose control.

Another groan boiled in his throat when Starrick’s fingers left him only to be replaced by something bigger prodding at his entrance. However, his sounds of pleasure and anticipation were muffled by the large cock that was stuffed in his mouth. Jacob felt his cheeks being spread apart right before Starrick’s hard cock entered him slowly. This time, Jacob and Starrick moaned together in harmony while Roth continued to stroke the young man’s hair.

“Good boy...” the man breathed as Jacob continued to pleasure him with his mouth.

Those two magic words only made Jacob more eager and once he caught his bearings, he bobbed his head up and down on Roth’s cock while at the same time moving his hips back and forth to try and impale himself on Starrick’s. He was rewarded by a few firm slaps to the ass while Starrick began moving his hips in synch with his own.

The sting of Starrick’s hand on his skin and his cock in his ass was bringing Jacob closer and closer to the edge, but he knew he couldn’t come without permission. He would have to pleasure the two men first before he was allowed his release.

The assassin took a deep breath through his nose before preparing himself and shoving Roth’s cock down his throat. Immediately, Roth’s hand made a fist in his hair and a surprised gasp escaped the Blighter’s lips.

“ _Darling_...”

Jacob took that as a sign to continue and repeatedly shoved Roth’s member down his throat.

Starrick’s pace was getting faster and faster and the Grandmaster angled himself so that he was hitting that special spot within the young man over and over again, causing the Rook to moan loudly. The moan around his cock must have set Roth off, for immediately after he was bucking his hips upward to meet Jacob’s eager mouth. Starrick seemed to be getting close as well; his breathing was becoming more and more ragged and his pace more erratic. However, nothing could have prepared Jacob for what came next.

Starrick’s hand reached down between his legs and firmly began massaging his tight and sensitive balls. The Rook moaned loudly again, coaxing some desperate grunts from Roth who bucked into his mouth a few more times before releasing his hot seed down Jacob’s throat. The Templar’s hand was moving faster and faster as well as his hips when the older man leaned down to whisper in the assassin’s ear to utter the words he had longed to hear all night.

“Come for me, my boy.”

Jacob didn’t need to be told twice. With his mouth still around Roth’s cock and his balls cupped in Starrick’s hands, the young man released himself all over the Templar’s hand and the armrest of the couch. Crawford came a few moments later, grunting as he shoved his cock into Jacob’s tightening hole and letting out a loud moan when he finally spilled his seed into the assassin.

The three men caught their breath in silence for a few moments before Roth removed the blindfold from Jacob’s face while Starrick cuts the binds from his wrists. Thankfully, there was not much light in the room for Jacob’s eyes to adjust to. Starrick helped Jacob stand up slowly before leading him over to the couch. His knees were still a little wobbly and his head was slightly dizzy so he was grateful when Roth helped him sit down next to him and wrapped a blanket around his shoulders. Starrick sat down on the other side of him soon after and wrapped an arm around his waist before pressing a small kiss to the young man’s cheek.

“How do you feel, my boy?” Starrick asked gently as he caressed Jacob’s thigh.

Jacob kept his eyes closed and nodded slightly before dropping his head to rest against one of their shoulders, he didn’t know or care which one it was though he smiled when he felt the feeling of fabric on his skin.

“After all that...the two of you didn’t even take your clothes off?”

The two Templars laughed in unison before one ruffled his hair and the other kissed his cheek.

“Get some sleep, my darling. You need it.” He heard Roth whisper before feeling the man’s lips on his forehead.

“Yes, we will be here when you wake up, don’t you worry.”

A smile graced Jacob’s face as he took a deep breath and felt himself beginning to doze off against what he guessed was Starrick’s shoulder.

“You two old men better be ready for round two.”


End file.
